thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Black
The Heroes (feel free to join, there's still time) Leon - (LIG) Pokemon on team: Pidove(female), Snivy(female) Liam(LIG) - Pokemon on team: Pignite(male, Blaze, Brave nature), Amoonguss(male, Effect Spore, Jolly nature), Deino(prior, male, Hustle, Bold nature), Klink(prior, genderless, Plus, Hasty nature), Vullaby(prior, female, Overcoat, Calm nature) & Sandile(male, Moxie, Sassy nature). Zach: (Metanuki) Pokemon On Team: Scraggy (Male, Moxie, Relaxed nature) , Elgyem (Genderless) , Litwick (Female) , Cubchoo (Female) Stunfisk (Male), Mienfoo (Male) Jarod(russelrules24) - Pokemon on team: Horgzig (female), Bobozawat (male) and Babymouse (female) Brian(Survivor321) - Pokemon on team - Dragonite, Charmeleon, Machoke, Rufflet, Vanillite & Dewott Kalin:(ShadowX013)-Pokemon on Team-Koffing Daunte: (INDF) - Pokemon on Team: Pikachu (male) Andrea (Crayon Rainbow Crayon) - Pokemon On Team: Minccino (female, Nickname: Starlight) Scrat- S321 Harry(TrentFan) - Pokemon on Team: Tailow(Male), Marshtomp(Male), Growlithe(Male), Bulbasaur(Male) Molly(real, from the movie)-LIG(Pokemon On team: Teddiursa, Chikorita, Mareep, Mantyke & Solosis)(later on in a couple of episodes time) The Villains Ghetsis - Pokemon on team: Deino(prior, female), Tympole(prior, male), Pawniard(prior, female) Brian- Pokemon on team: Charmeleon, Dragonite, Machoke, RivalsEdit Bianca - Pokemon On team: Herdier(male, prior), Pansear(male, prior) & Dewott(male, prior) Cheren - Pokemon On team: Liepard(female, prior), Panpour(male, prior) & Servine(male, prior) Miscellaneous N - Pokemon on team: Purrloin(prior), Pidove(prior), Timburr(prior) Episode 1 - This Little Tepig Went Exploring Liam: Come on Tepig, let's go and explore! Tepig: Tepig! (Okay!) ???: *is getting washed away* FOON FOON! (HELP ME!!) Liam: A Pokemon! *scans the dex* Pokedex: Foongus, the Mushroom Pokemon. It is said that this Pokemon resembles as a mushroom because of the PokeBall-like pattern on its head tricks humans, it sometimes lets out poison spores from its mouth. Foongus: Foon foon gus (Please Help Me!!) Liam: Foongus must be in trouble! Hang in there Foongus! *gets out a rope, foongus grabs the rope* Now Tepig, pull! Tepig: *pulls hard, saves foongus* Foongus: Foon Foon Gus Gus (Thank you very much, Liam. I could've died if I drowned. I'm so grateful) Liam: Wanna come along with me & Tepig? Foongus: Foon Gus Gus Foon Gus Foon Foon (Seeing how you rescued me from drowning, I'd love to) Liam: *catches Foongus with a PokeBall* We got a Foongus Tepig: Tep pig pig (We got a Foongus) Liam: Look up ahead! Alright Foongus, come on out! *sends out Foongus* We can do anything! Tepig & Foongus: *both cheer* Liam: Let's....Huh? *spots someone* Tepig: Tepig tep? (is something wrong?) Liam: No, nothing! Huh? *spots Jarod* oh hi jarod! Tepig: Tepig tep? (Who's Jarod?) Liam: He's an old friend of mine since we were at preschool. Liam: Hi Jarod! Vullaby and I've been waiting! Vullaby: Vull aby aby (Been a long time) Jarod: Hi dude. Liam: I didn't know you were started traveling with pokemon! My Vullaby is my flyer, i had it since i was little and we played together and ate together! Isn't that right Vullaby? Vullaby: Vulla vulla (that's right) Liam: She knows Air Slash, Fly, Brave Bird & Dark Pulse! Vullaby: Vull aby (that's right) Liam: Hi Kalin! Vullaby: Vull vull aby (hi there) Liam: Come on out, gang! *sends out Tepig & Foongus* Tepig: *smiles* Tep! (hi) Foongus: *smiles* Foon! (hi) Vullaby: Laby aby (hello, pikachu) Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu! (Hiya!) Daunte: Those two are getting along very well! Liam: they sure are, daunte! (suddenly, a net snatches vullaby & Pikachu) Liam: Ack, VULLABY!! Butch: You wanna make something of do ya? Liam: I should've known, Cassidy...! Vullaby: ......Vullaby!! (....And Biff!) Butch: IT'S BUTCH, VULLABY, NOT BIFF!! Liam: Vullaby, use Air Slash! Vullaby: *uses air slash, which cuts the net, freeing them, catches pikachu using its wings to bring him down to safety* Liam: Tepig, Flame Charge! Foongus, Clear Smog! Vullaby, Brave Bird! Tepig: *uses flame charge* Vullaby: *uses brave bird* Foongus: *uses clear smog* Daunte: Grrr.... Liam: vullaby rescued pikachu, so you can make an attack Daunte: Pikachu! Thunder Bolt them! Pikachu: PIKA! CHUUUUUUU! *uses Thunder Bolt* Tepig: *starts using ember, but it changes to a fiery blast* tep? (huh?) Liam: whoa! did tepig just learned how to use flamethrower? (the thunderbolt & flamethrower combines to make an electric flame, which hits team rocket, and sends them blasting off again) Liam: we did it! *all of liam's pokemon cheer happily* Daunte: Great job Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikachu! *smiles* (thanks!) Tepig: tepig tep? (did you see my newest move, pikachu?) Babymouse: Wooooooooooooow! Tepig: tepig? (Wha?) *glows light blue* Liam: hey, check it out! Vullaby: *watches tepig glowing, filled in admiration* Vull! (wow!) Pignite: *evolves into pignite* Pignite! (Yay, i evolved!) Klink: klink klink! (thats awesome) (P.S. Klink is Liam's Pokemon he caught when he mistook it for a gear when try to fix a grandfather clock) References *Liam is revealed to have Tepig & Vullaby *Liam catches a Foongus *Liam's Tepig learns Flamethrower *Liam's Tepig evolves into Pignite *Liam is revealed to have caught a Klink *Daunte has a Pikachu *Alec gets Snivy *Isabelle gets Oshawott *Daunte joins the group Episode 2 - A Deino For A Liam Liam: It's a great day! Isn't it Daunte? Daunte: It sure is! Pikachu seems to be loving the weather.... Pikachu. *relaxes on Daunte's head* Piikaa.... (It's nice today) Deino: deino! (it sure is!) Liam: i just recently caught deino a while ago Klink: klink! klink klink klink! (wow! i didn't know you caught a deino!) Deino: Deino no no (Well, now you do!) *smiles* No? (Huh?) *notices someone coming* Liam: your Minccino looks adorable, Andrea! Andrea: "Thanks! I just got it!" Liam: Let's see *looks at the pokedex* your minccino knows hyper voice, thunderbolt, dig & tail slap and its abilty is technicion! Andrea: "Wow! Those are strong moves!" Deino: Deino no (hi minccino) Minccino (Starlight): Min Min! (Hi, call me Starlight!) Deino: Deino no no (Okay starling, why'd she nickname you that?) Minccino (Starlight): Min Minccino. (No, it's Starlight!) Minccino Min. (I don't really know why, though.) Klink: Klink klink, klink klink (get it right, deino, its starlight!) Vullaby: Vull laby laby (read the nickname and get it right!) Deino: deino! (sorry) Zach: *Walks out stumbling and trips and falls, landing in front of the group* Vullaby: *helps him up* Vull laby laby (there you go) Liam: That's nice of you, vullaby! Vullaby: *blushes* Vull! Vullaby laby laby (Stop! you're making me blush) Zach: Oh, thanks. Scraggy: *Comes out stumbling simillar to his trainer, gets up, and shows his demeanor is simillar to his Trainer's* Vullaby: *helps scraggy up* (Scraggy was already up) Scraggy: Scrag rag scrag? (Who are you guys?) Liam: Liam's my name! *throws 4 more pokeball* come on out, gang *sends out klink, foongus pignite and deino* Zach: Cool, this is my Scraggy. Scraggy: Scraggy Scrag! (Nice to meet you!) Zach: And here's the rest of the team. *Sends out Stunfisk, Elegyem, Litwick, Mienfoo and Cubchoo* Pignite: *greets mienfoo* Mienfoo: *Due to reflexes Low Kicks, and Sky Uppercuts Pignite* Foo. (Fool) Pignite: *gets a little annoyed, sarcasm* pignite nite pignite (i'm a fighting type too, you jerk!) Mienfoo: Mienfoo foo. (You don't deserve the type if you can't use it) Pignite: *get so angry* What did you say!! *accidently starts to glow* Liam: can it be? Mienfoo: Mienfoo foo. (He can't evolve so quickly, it's impossible.) Liam: relax mienfoo, pignite isn't evolving, its his special ability: Blaze! Mienfoo: Mien foo mi foo. (How can a human understand Pokemon?) Scrat: *wonders around looking for his acorn* (No offense, but why is Scrat from The Ice Age movie in a camp that Scrat is irrelevant to?) (None taken and I just thought it would be at least a little funny to have him appear in the Pokemon universe.) Scrat: *climbs up a tree and a Pidgey flings him out* AAAAAHHH!!!! *lands on the ground* (No offense, I kinda disagree, I just think it's a bit too irrelevant, it kinda irritates me, I think it would be better if there was a character a bit more relevant) (None taken once again, but can Scrat have a plotline where he's mistaken as a Pokemon and he is captured by a trainer? It sounds a bit original.) (That's not up to me, so I don't really care. No offense.) Scraggy: *Sitting near Klink* (For the third time in a row, none taken.) Scrat: *sniffs and sees a Scraggy* Eeek!!! *walks up close* Klink: *rotating its gears* klink klink (what's up, scraggy) Scraggy: *Sighs* Scrag Scrag. (Mienfoo, he can be a bit rude) Pignite: pignite nite pig (i couldn't agree more!) Foongus: foon gus (he's somewhat stubborn, and his nature is sassy) Scraggy: Scrag scrag scraggy scrag. (He's only like that because of his past, he's very serious.) Scrat: *sniffs* Pachirisu: chi pa chi pa (hi, scrat) (meanwhile) Foongus: foon gus gus (mienfoo has a serious nature) Scraggy: Scrag scrag. (Does nature really matter?) Foongus: *looking disappointed* Foon Gus! (i guess not) Scraggy: Scrag scrag scraggy rag ggy Scraggy. (From what I can tell, you just got to go with the floooooow.) (Scraggy's nature is Relaxed for those wondering) (foongus has jolly nature, and is "alert to sounds." just like to let you know) Sandile: sandile sand (what's up, guys, liam just sent me out of my pokeball) Scraggy: *Sees a butterfly, goes to it, then abruptly eats it* Sandile: *grosses out, shudders* Saaa! (Bleugh!) References *Liam is revealed to have Sandile & Deino *Zach joins the group *Liam's Pignite has a rival on Zach's Mienfoo, which activates Blaze by accident Episode 3 - There's Something Amoonguss Foongus: *worried* Foon gus foon foon gus (I don't like the looks of this!) Zach: *sighs, thinks to self; I'm probably just gonna hold the group back, I really think they might hate me...* Liam: Is something wrong, Zach? Zach: *Suddenly realizes, and starts stuttering* N-Nothing at all... *Thinking again; Now I've gone and done it.* Liam: *looking worried* Lost in thought, are you? Foongus: Foon! (Look!) *spots a wild Fearow* Fearow: *heads towards them* feeeeeaaar! Scraggy: *Uses Headbutt on the Fearow* Fearow: *spins its beak* Liam: Hear comes Drill peck! Foongus: *jumps in front of scraggy* Foongus! Foooonn..GUUUUUUUUUS*glows light blue* Liam: *shocked in awe* Could it be? Scraggy: *Annoyed, pushes Foongus out of the way, and uses Focus Punch on Fearow* Liam: Wait Scraggy look *points to foongus who is glow and starts to change* Zach look too! Scraggy: *Still annoyed, doesn't really care, goes back to fighting Fearow doing whatever he can to protect the group* Zach: Wow, Foongus is evolving... Amoonguss: *evolves into amoonguss, and lets out a yell and raises his pokeball-like arms* Amoon!!! Liam: it evolved into Amoonguss!! now amoonguss tell scraggy to use a new move Amoonguss: *nods* Gus! Amoonguss! (got it! *turns to scraggy* try Focus Blast or Hi jump kick!) Scraggy: *Uses Hi Jump Kick on Fearow* Fearow: *is ko'ed* (a red glow surrounds scraggy) Liam: Thats Scraggy's Special ability: Moxie, it activates when it knocks out an opponent, then the user's attack increases. Zach: Oh yeah. Amoonguss: Amoon? (you okay, scraggy?) Scraggy: Scraggy. (I'm fine, I barely got a scratch) Sandile: Sand sand dile (that's a relief, my ability is moxie too) Scraggy: Scrag. (Copycat) Sandile: *sarcastically* sandile dile? (was that sarcasm?) Scraggy: Scraggy scraggy scraggy (It was not, I don't like you trying to relate to me) Brian: *walking on the road, pretends to look helpless* HELP! HELP ME SOMEONE!! Liam: Who's that over there? *dashes with Zach and all of their Pokemon* hey look its brian! Brian: I need you to help me! Take me with you! Liam: Okay! References *Liam's Foongus evolves into Amoonguss *Liam and Zach meets Brian Episode 4 - Brian Joins New Friends To Travel Liam: So Brian, What happened the other day? Brian: Injured my ankle and was lying in pain. Liam: were your Pokemon trying to confort you? Brian: Yes, but I was in such terrible pain it was no use. Liam: Can we see your Pokemon that you have on you? I'll send out mine, come on out, gang *sends out Amoonguss, Deino, Sandile, Pignite, Vullaby And Klink* Brian: *takes out a Charmeleon, Dragonite and Machoke* Liam: *scans his dex* Pokedex: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon and the final evolved form of Dratini, it is said that Dragonite is an extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon. Pokedex: Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander, Charmeleon tend to be stubborn, bad-tempered, and simply hotheaded. Due to their incredible power at such a low level, they can easily feel they are better than their trainers are and will sometimes disregard attack commands. When tame, however, they are a formidable opponent and a loyal partner. Pokedex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon and the evolved form of Machop, With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work. Liam: And you also have Vanillite, Rufflet & Dewott too! *next to the other three Pokemon that Brian sent out* *to vanillite* You're so super cute, Vanillite! Zach: *being a bit shy* Stunfisk: Stuuuuun. (Nice to meet you) Vullaby: Laby laby (how are you?) Pignite: Pignite Nite? (Are you in sync?) Klink: klink klink (tell us!) Liam: Oh.. its molly hale! oh wait, its only harry, hi there! Harry: Wait, how do you know my name? Do I know you? Zach: *hoping no one sees him, runs away from the group, hoping no one will notice he's gone* Liam: Huh? That's odd, where did Zach go? Vullaby, go look for him? Vullaby: *nods* Vull! (got it) *flies off to look for zach* Harry: Hello, may I repeat my question, how do you know me? Liam: Yes, i heard rumors about you & they were true. Anywho, I'm Liam III! Harry: Rumors.....I see. You know my name, I guess, so what's going on? Liam: Nothing much, hey Harry, if your not going anywhere, i was wondering if you can...... Harry: If I could what? Liam III: *blurts it out, while blushing* .....if you would like to come traveling with us and join our journey? Pignite: Pignite nite! Harry: Sure! I even have some Pokemon not from this region, as I come from Hoenn. Zach: *running through the forest* Klink: klink klink (thats great)